All Alone with You
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Ditulis untuk shuffle challenge. / Dari permulaan sampai perpisahan, dari kisah cinta yang manis sampai penuh dosa. Dan dua peran utama dalam kisah ini tak lain adalah Eren Jaeger dan Rivaille. / RivaiEren


_RivaillexEren shuffle challenge_

_._

_._

_._

"_**All alone with you"**_

_._

_._

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_._

_._

_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime_

_._

_._

_._

_**Written for shuffle challenge.**_

_Berawal dari teman saya yang mengusulkan untuk mencoba membuat fanfic dengan rules: memasukkan sepuluh lagu yang sudah di shuffle ke dalam player, dan menulis satu fanfic drabble dari satu lagu. Lagu di play dari awal sampai akhir, dan kita harus menulis fanfic sesuai lagu itu sampai lagunya habis._

_**Mungkin akan ada sedikit OOC. Harap dimaklum.**_

_Enjoy!_

_**1. Snow White Queen – Evanescence**_

.

.

Lelaki itu telah sampai kepada batasnya.

Ia berlari ke tengah hutan yang gelap, menghindari bayang-bayangnya—menghindari sosoknya yang terus mengejar.

Menghindari kata-katanya yang selalu menghantui.

'_Aku tak percaya ia melakukan semua ini kepadaku,'_ Eren masih terus belari. Ia mendengar sebuah suara tawa kecil dengan suara yang rendah dari kejauhan, mengikat dirinya.

"Kau adalah milikku seorang, hanya milikku seorang.."

Eren mengeluarkan keringat dingin—ia tak bisa berteriak walau ia mau. Suara itu masih menghantui dirinya. Tidak, tidak—Eren tak bisa kabur dari cara berpikir Rivaille tentang dirinya yang begitu berliku.

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi, Eren. Kembali saja.. sia-sia kau berlari."

Eren menutup matanya erat-erat—tidak, ia tidak mau kembali kesana—dikurung seharian di dalam kamar, dengan Rivaille yang selalu mengekangnya, dan membuat Eren merasakan tangan Rivaille di seluruh tubuhnya setiap hari—membuatnya merasa begitu kotor dan hina.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti, Eren." Rivaille tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Eren—kemudian Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dan mengunci pergerakannya. "Jangan berteriak lagi, yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu."

"_You belong to me, My snow white queen."_

_._

_._

_._

_**2. Idea – Eufonius**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bagaimana caranya agar bisa menang?

Sudah bertahun-tahun—bahkan hitungan abad terlewati. Umat manusia masih belum menang dari raksasa-raksasa yang memiliki tujuan untuk membasmi kami sampai punah.

...Bagaimana caranya agar aku setidaknya bisa menyelamatkan masa depanmu?

Rivaille, hidupmu begitu menyedihkan. Menjadi pahlawan umat manusia, membuat dirimu terkena bahaya lebih dari apapun juga.

Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum dan menyambut masa depanmu—walau aku harus menghancukan diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa diam dan menangis.

Tapi walau begitu, kau selalu bisa mengubah kepedihan menjadi kekuatan.

Kau tersenyum tipis—senyum yang tak bisa aku lupakan. Saat dimana kau membuktikan bahwa kau masih hidup dan bernafas.

"Ini bukan sebuah akhir—tapi sebuah permulaan,"

Kau memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepadaku, walau hanya untuk terakhir kali. Aku menolehkan wajahku ke belakang—dimana? Dimana regu penolong di saat seperti ini?!

"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang ada di dalam pandanganmu yang selalu menoleh ke belakang." Rivaille menggapai wajahku dan menyentuh wajahku lembut. "Seharusnya kau hari ini kembali berlari."

_Bukan sebuah akhir,_

_Tapi sebuah permulaan._

"Rivaille Heichou..." Aku memanggil namanya—seiring dengan matanya yang perlahan tertutup. "Aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus berlari—akan aku buktikan hal itu padamu. Sampai hari dimana kita akan bertemu lagi,"

"_Karena ini adalah sebuah permulaan."_

_._

_._

_**3. Nakimushi Kareshi/Crybaby Boyfriend — Wotamin ft. TamU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ini adalah sebuah akhir, jangan menangis."_

Lelaki itu tetap meneteskan air matanya—tidak, air matanya tak bisa berhenti walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk memasang wajah tersenyum sebisa mungkin, walau ia berusaha agar terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan membuatku ikut menangis seperti saat kita menonton di bioskop dulu, Eren." Rivaille mengacak-acak rambut Eren. "Aku malu, tahu."

_Di saat untuk berpisah,_

_Aku berusaha untuk terlihat kuat._

"Aku tidak menangis, aku tersenyum. Lihat!" Eren memasang senyumnya yang lebar—membuat Rivaille menghela nafas.

"Aktingmu buruk."

"Habis—untuk kau yang sebenarnya lemah, aku hanya bisa tersenyum agar kau tidak selalu melindungiku."

_Tapi hal itu tak bisa dikatakan lagi,_

_Sekarang..._

"Setelah ini aku akan sendirian."  
"Eren..."

"Kata-kata 'suka' darimu akan hilang dan berhamburan pergi. Aku tak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi."

_Dasar cengeng._

"Kau menangis lagi, Eren. Jangan seperti anak kecil."

"..Habis—"

"Sihir untuk si cengeng,"

"_Sihir untuk membuat air mata berhenti."_

"_Buatlah wajah yang sama sepertiku,"_

"_Ter...se...nyum."_

"...Rivaille,"

"...Apa?"  
"Kau bilang begitu, tapi kau sendiri menangis."

Rivaille mengusap wajahnya—ah, benar. Wajahnya basah karena air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir.

_Ini perpisahan, ya?_

"Aku harus pergi," Rivaille mengambil tas ranselnya dan berbalik, siap untuk memasuki kereta yang sudah datang untuk membawanya pergi.

"...Baiklah."

_Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini._

"..Maaf, Eren."

"..Terima kasih, Rivaille."

_Ini adalah sebuah akhir,_

_Aku tak akan menangis._

Dan kedua insan pun berjalan pergi, menjauh—dengan arah yang berlawanan, membuat jarak yang jauh dan memisahkan mereka, sekali lagi.

.

.

.

_**4. Shinkai Summit – Hatsune Miku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok yang menghantuinya—kini berdiri di hadapannya, bergandengan—berjalan seraya tertawa mesra dengan lelaki yang selama ini tak ia sangka akan menjadi kekasihnya.

_Jika terus seperti ini, aku yakin perasaanmu kepadaku akan pudar,_

_Semakin lama akan semakin pudar._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Eren Jaeger tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang Corporal Rivaille sebenarnya inginkan.

Ia dapat melihat sosoknya sendiri berlari, dengan satu lengan yang ditarik oleh _Corporal_ nya itu

Namun setelah Rivaille merasa lelah dan bosan dengannya,

Ia akan merasakan kaki Rivaille berpijak pada tubuhnya.

"Wajah yang menunjukkan rasa sakit itu begitu manis,"

_Kau sudah menyakitiku lebih dari cukup._

"Tolong hentikan."

"Diam." Rivaille kembali menendang wajah kecil itu. "Terserah apa katamu. Cukup diam dan ikuti aku. Karena ini adalah apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, bukan?"

Eren melihat Rivaille mengangkat tubuh ringannya dengan satu tangan—

Ia meninggikan telapak tangannya, bersiap untuk sekali lagi menyakiti lelaki itu.

"Tidak, kau menyukaiku, bukan?"

_Satu per satu melenyapkan apa yang tidak diperlukan,_

_Apa aku juga harus menghilangkan eksistensi diriku sendiri juga?_

"Selamat tinggal, Levi." 

_Terima kasih; karena kau adalah bayanganku,_

_Aku bisa terus hidup selamanya._

Rivaille tak bisa mencegah apa yang ada di hadapannya—

Dan dalam sekejap, ia melihat Eren sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

_**5. Yuragi – Hanatan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jika ada orang bertanya seperti apa rasanya ketika nyawamu akan diambil, mungkin seperti inilah rasanya.

Rasanya seperti air mata dan darahmu mengalir cepat, waktu seperti menjadi tempat dimana semuanya begitu lambat—

Dan kau rasanya ingin memeluk segala yang kau punya di dunia.

Dan yang kau ingat setelahnya adalah, kau bertanya apa arti hidup.

Kau bertanya apa arti dari napasmu,

Kau bertanya apa arti dari kata-kata yang selama ini kau ucapkan.

Dan kau..

Mulai menginginkan nyawamu untuk kembali—nyawa yang dulu kau sia-siakan, seolah kau merasa bahwa kau akan hidup selamanya—nyawa yang selalu dianggap remeh dan tidak dinomor satukan setiap harinya.

"Rivaille...Heichou..."

Kata-katamu menjadi begitu semu—segalanya mengalir begitu saja. Rasanya mengucapkan satu kata saja kau harus berusaha sekeras mungkin, kau harus mengingat lagi segalanya di dalam kamus otakmu karena tiba-tiba kemampuan untuk berkata-kata lenyap begitu saja.

"Aku... mencintai—"

Dan yang kau ingat hanya air mata. Tangisan.

Kau hanya ingin agar nyawamu hilang saja dengan cepat, tanpa kau harus merasakan seperti apa prosesnya. Tanpa kau harus mengingat segala kenangan sebelum akhirnya kau betul-betul menghilang dari dunia.

'_Bunuh saja aku', _mungkin itu yang akan kau pikirkan.

Tapi sekali lagi, kau masih mengingat—masih ingin tahu, banyak yang masih ingin kau ketahui.

Apa arti hidup,

Apa arti hidup...?

Dan apa jawaban dari orang yang kau sayangi,

Dari perkataanmu yang tak terucapkan.

"Aku.. mencintai—"

_Dan kau pun akhirnya merasakan tubuhmu menjadi ringan—semua rasa sakit itu hilang._

...Tapi, hey,

Kau masih bertanya; kau masih ingin tahu,

Apa jawaban dari perasaanmu yang baru saja kau utarakan.

.

.

.

_**6. Hello/How are You – Hatsune Miku**_

.

.

.

Eren membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur—menyebalkan. Semua orang menyebalkan.

Di saat semua orang bersenang-senang, tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia menangis.

Di saat semua orang saling menyapa, tak ada yang bahkan sekedar mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' kepadanya.

Di saat waktu berjalan dengan cepat, ia hanya ingin waktu untuk berputar kembali ke awal.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ia muncul.

_Hello._

Lelaki yang begitu dicintai semua orang—tentu saja, siapa yang tidak? Ia tampan, ia pintar, ia kuat. Dan walau kata-katanya menusuk—ia bukan orang yang jahat dan sebenarnya adalah orang sangat, sangat baik.

_How are you?_

Dia seperti tokoh utama dalam _Anime_, selalu diberi perhatian lebih.

"Jangan berkata hal bodoh,"

Itu yang ia ucapkan saat Eren menangis.

Dibanding mengatakan hal-hal bodoh, ia seharusnya melakukan hal lain yang lebih penting—ya, Eren tahu jelas akan hal itu. Tapi untuk apa berusaha keras jika tak ada yang mau memperhatikan usaha kerasmu?

Bukankah itu semua sia-sia?

"Yah, terserah," sudah menjadi kalimat favorit Eren yang tak jarang ia ucapkan, pada siapapun yang bicara kepadanya.

Rivaille menghela nafas, "Aku merasa sudah tidak bisa mengandalkanmu lagi."

Eren tertawa di dalam hati. Yah, bahkan aku sendiri tahu akan hal itu, pikirnya.

Tapi Rivaille tak akan bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Rivaille hanya bisa melihat segalanya dari luar—tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Eren pikirkan, tanpa tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Eren adalah kebohongan belaka.

"Apa kau jadi begini karena takut ditertawakan?"

_Mungkin._

"Jadi karena takut ditertawakan, kau tak mau bertemu siapapun sejak kemarin?"

_Mungkin._

"Pengecut."

_Mungkin._

"Eren, demi Tuhan—kau gagal dalam misi kali ini, memang benar. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus terpuruk begini."

Apa saat ini aku bahagia? Apa saat ini aku tidak bahagia? Eren malah memikirkan hal lain di dalam otaknya.

Untuk hidup saja, aku sudah berusaha keras—sangat keras, sampai-sampai rasanya aku tak menemukan kesempatan untuk beristirahat, Eren berkata dalam hatinya.

"Untuk hidup secara normal saja sudah susah, kau berharap aku untuk berhasil dalam misi itu?"

"Kau berlebihan, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya terpuruk dalam misi kecil seperti ini?! Biasanya kau bahkan tidak sampai murung begini." Rivaille menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Eren dengan kesal. "Bangun, bocah."

"Apa-apaan, sih—"

"Aku ada disini," Rivaille tak membiarkan Eren mengeluarkan protesnya. "Kalau memang ada masalah lain yang membuatmu murung, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

_Kenapa?_

Yang Eren ingin katakan sebenarnya hanya satu kalimat sederhana—

"Terima kasih,"

"—Hah?"

"Kau menyelamatkan aku dan Mikasa kemarin. Terima kasih."

"Eren, kau bisa simpan terima kasihmu itu untuk nanti. Sekarang aku bertanya kepadamu, apa yang membuatmu terpuruk seperti ini—"

"Aku merasa tak berguna dan lemah, karena harus selalu bergantung kepadamu."

_Tapi sebenarnya, aku bersyukur karena kau hidup dan ada di dunia ini—disini._

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Aku akan mendengarkanmu, aku tak akan tertawa—jadi, cepat katakan, apalagi yang membuatmu khawatir?"

Jika tidak dikatakan dengan kata-kata kau tak akan mengerti,

Jika hanya dipikirkan saja, tak akan bisa dikatakan dan dimengerti.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau bicara."

_Terima kasih._

"...Tch, manusia memang makhluk yang membingungkan."

_Terima kasih, Rivaille._

.

.

.

_**7. Suki Kirai – ASK ft Hanatan**_

.

.

.

"Aku suka padamu, senpai!"

Rivaille terdiam di tempat. Seingatnya, tadi ia sedang menyimpan sepatunya ke dalam loker, lalu tiba-tiba..

"Euh... Kamu siapa ya?"  
"Eren, Eren Jaeger!"

"Oh, oke, Eren..." Rivaille menatap lelaki yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepadanya—oh, menyebalkan, lelaki ini lebih tinggi darinya. Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf ya Eren, tapi aku—"

"KUMOHON, JANGAN MENOLAK PERASAANKU!"

...Lah—nembak, tapi ko maksa?

"..Euh—"

"Kumohon! A-aku akan melakukan apapun, tolong terima perasaanku!"

"Tunggu, Eren—"

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang! Kita akan menikah, memiliki tiga anak, dan tinggal di tempat yang banyak pohonnya—"

"HAH?!"

Rivaille ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding—apa anak ini serius?!

Pernyataan cinta yang membuat seisi kepalanya berputar.

"Tunggu dulu, aku baru bertemu denganmu beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kau sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu—"  
"Tapi aku sudah mengenalmu dari lama!"

"Dan aku tidak tahu perasaanku—"  
"Tapi aku suka padamu!"

Bocah ini menyebalkan, pikir Rivaille.

"Kumohon, senpai!"

Rivaille menghela nafas—baiklah, ia menyerah. Melihat Eren sampai berlutut seraya memejamkan matanya seperti itu membuat Rivaille sedikit tidak tega.

...Sedikit.

"..Baiklah..."

"K-kau menerimaku?!" mata Eren dengan cepat terbuka dan menatap Rivaille dengan senyum lebar dan bersinar—uh oh, Rivaille mulai berharap bahwa keputusannya tidak salah. "Kalau begitu—ini!"

Rivaille tiba-tiba merasakan telapak tangannya diberi sesuatu oleh Eren—kemudian ia melihat sebuah gantungan telepon selular tersimpan di atasnya. Rivaille menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

"Apa ini?"  
"K-kau menginginkan ini, 'kan? Kemarin aku melihat kau memandanginya dari jendela toko saat pulang sekolah—"  
"—KAU MENGUNTITKU?!"

"EH?! TIDAK, TIDAK—AKU HANYA MENGIKUTIMU!"

"SAMA SAJA, _STALKER_!"

Rivaille—untuk kedua kalinya—ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, dengan keras. Atau mungkin ia bisa memilih opsi kedua; membanting kepala bocah di hadapannya ini sampai babak belur.

"...Baiklah, Eren, kenapa kau bisa suka padaku?"

"..Ng.. Ngga tahu."

...Lah?

"Aku hanya merasa berdebar-debar saat melihatmu, rasanya seperti hatiku ditendang-tendang _Collosal Titan_!"

Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau benar-benar ditendang—atau diinjak _Collosal Titan _sampai gepeng_, _bocah_, _Batin Rivaille.

"Aku tak mengenalmu dengan baik, aku juga tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, aku hanya merasa bahwa aku menyukaimu!"

...Bocah idiot.

"Kau yakin... Kau suka padaku bukan hanya karena tampangku semata?"

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin! Senpai, kau tidak se-tampan itu!"

Satu tendangan mendarat di kaki kanan Eren.

"Aku pulang saja."

"—Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah dirimu," Eren melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bukan karena tampangmu atau kepintaranmu."

"Tapi aku juga suka tubuh kekarmu," Eren melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan suara yang kecil, sangat kecil.

"Dasar mesum."

"Ap—Hey, yang tadi itu terdengar?!"

Rivaille menatap Eren sejenak—dan Eren membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum lebar.

'_Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah dirimu.'_

Tak bisa dipungkiri—Rivaille senang ketika Eren berkata begitu. Ugh, bahkan jantungnya tadi berdebar—sedikit. Sedikit, oke. Apa ia benar-benar bisa mempercayai bocah ini?

Yah, mungkin... tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Cinta dan benci itu memiliki dua sisi, bisa saja saat ini ia membenci Eren—mungkin besok menjadi cinta?

"Terserahmu saja. Kau mau pulang, atau mau terus duduk disitu seperti orang bodoh?"  
"E-eh? Senpai, kau mengajakku pulang bersama?"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau lamban."  
"E-eh—tunggu!"

Karena suka dan benci hanya dibatasi oleh garis yang sangat, sangat tipis.

.

.

.

_**8. Spice! – Valshe**_

_**(...HAHAHAHAH... oke.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Petra Ral, Hanji Zoe, Annie Leonhart.

Eren sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa gadis yang sudah ia lihat sedang bersama—ralat, bermesraan dengan kakak tirinya, Rivaille. setiap hari ia melihat kakaknya pulang tengah malam, dengan gadis yang berbeda, dan yang ia dengar berikutnya adalah suara-suara yang tak pantas untuk didengar olehnya, tersembunyi di balik pintu kamar kakaknya. Eren menghela nafas.

Kakak tirinya ini mungkin membencinya, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menyiksa perasaan Eren perlahan-lahan—dengan membawa banyak gadis dan terang-terangan melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka. Kenapa? Karena Rivaille tahu Eren menyukainya.

Dan Eren yakin Rivaille tak berpikir sama dengannya.

.

.

Mikasa Ackerman, Christa Lenz, Sasha Braus.

Rivaille sudah lupa siapa nama gadis yang kemarin ia gandeng, bahkan ia sudah lupa siapa gadis yang baru saja ia ajak kencan beberapa jam lalu. Rivaille ingin tertawa lantang—hanya dengan satu kata _'Aku cinta padamu'_ saja, gadis-gadis ini langsung datang ke pelukannya.

Gadis-gadis bodoh.

Tapi Rivaille melakukan ini semua hanya demi satu hal—ia tahu Eren Jaeger yang merupakan adik tirinya memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya. Dan Rivaille... ya, bukannya ia membenci adik tirinya itu—_Heck, _bahkan sebenarnya ia memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Tapi, kenapa...?

Rivaille hanya menutupi perasaannya saja—mereka adalah saudara, walau tanpa ikatan darah, tetap saja tabu jika mereka tiba-tiba menjalin hubungan dan mengubah status mereka dari 'adik-kakak' menjadi 'sepasang kekasih'. Hal konyol macam itu tak mungkin terjadi, bukan?

Tapi Rivaille sendiri harus berkata jujur—ia lelah, lelah berpura-pura, ia sebenarnya hanya ingin mencintai dan memeluk satu orang saja—bukan berganti-ganti pasangan seperti yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

Dan orang itu adalah Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille menghela nafas—ia sudah membuat keputusan.

Ia tak mau melarikan diri lagi.

.

.

.

"R-Rivaille...nii-chan..?"

Eren menelan ludah—ada apa? Seingatnya tadi ia masih membaca buku seraya berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya—dan tak lama kemudian, ia tersadar bahwa Rivaille sudah berada di atasnya—menahan pergerakkan lelaki yang lebih muda itu dan oh—jarak wajah mereka kini tak jauh.

Oh, dan Eren baru sadar—Rivaille hanya memakai celana jeans dan kemejanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Rivaille menyeringai tipis.

"Mungkin aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan."

Dan malam itu—adalah malam dimana Eren tahu apa yang Rivaille selama ini lakukan kepada gadis-gadis yang selalu ia bawa pulang.

.

.

.

_**9. All Alone with you Tv size– Egoist**_

_**(hahaha mampus TV size)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eren tidak membutuhkan siapapun lagi—tidak, bahkan tidak seorang Mikasa Ackerman ataupun Armin Alert yang ia butuhkan. Kedua sahabat baiknya itu kini tak bisa menggantikan posisi seseorang yang sudah mengambil hampir seluruh bagian di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

'_Aku mencintaimu,'_ Eren berbisik dalam hatinya. Ia harus mencintai orang itu—orang yang selalu mencintai orang-orang di sekelilingnya dalam diam; orang yang selalu berusaha melindungi semua orang yang berharga baginya.

Ia selalu mencintai dan melindungi semua orang, namun siapa yang akan mencintai dan melindunginya?

"Kau tak akan pernah berjalan sendirian,"

Karena aku bersamamu.

"Seperti apapun dosa yang kau bawa, aku akan ikut membawanya."

Karena aku bersamamu, selalu bersamamu.

"Maka dari itu... tak masalah jika hanya berdua saja, aku ingin selalu bersamamu sampai akhir waktu."

Walau kau sudah menutup mata untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

_**10. Perfect Crime – Nayuta ft. Rishe**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya, menjalin hubungan dengannya adalah sebuah dosa—sebuah kesalahan besar.

Tapi tak satupun diantara mereka yang bisa berhenti—semakin hari, semakin banyak sentuhan yang tak terhitung, ciuman yang tak tertahan, pelukan yang tak terlepas dan semakin erat—

Suara yang terus memanggil—membawamu terus masuk ke dalam dosa, ke dalam labirin yang tak bisa kau cari jalan keluarnya.

"Masih belum..?"

"Belum, Eren. Idiot, kita bahkan baru mulai."

Eren menelan ludah—ia menutup matanya. Tidak, ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang salah—ia tak perlu berontak. Ia juga melakukan sesuatu yang bukan sebuah paksaan—ini adalah keinginannya.

_Nothing but the perfect crime._

"T-tapi, Rivai—hmn—!"

Belum sempat Eren berkata lagi, ia sudah merasakan bibir milik Rivaille menempel pada mulutnya yang belum selesai berbicara. Tidak sabaran, itu mungkin paling menjelaskan keadaan Rivaille sekarang ini. Tanpa sempat membiarkan Eren mengeluarkan banyak kata protes, ia menjilat bibir Eren—meminta lidahnya untuk ikut bermain. Eren tak bisa melawan, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Hmnn—R-Rivai—"

"_I want you, Eren. Right here, right now."_

Dan mereka pun meneruskan permainan mereka—terlarang ataupun sebuah dosa, mereka tak akan peduli sedikitpun.

Ini adalah keinginan mereka, bukan sebuah paksaan.

Sebuah dosa yang sempurna.

.

.

.

_**The... End?**_

A/N:

HAHAHA OKE... ini apaan orz. Jadi shuffle challenge ini berawal dari temen saya Natz yang tiba tiba nyeletuk, "Pernah bikin fanfic shuffle challenge ga?" pas lagi di mobil perjalanan ke GJUI XD

Terus aku berpikir buat coba bikin... dan tararam! Jadilah fanfic ini.

...maaf kalau gaje dan amg—banyak yang terlalu 'maksa' hahaha tapi kaget juga bisa nulis agak panjang, mungkin karena kekuatan ngetik cepat yang tiba2 dateng kali ya huahaha (tapi ngetik cepetnya itu kocak, typonya gabisa diitung lagi saking banyaknya LOLOL)

Well, ya... semoga senang dengan fanficnya!

With Love,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


End file.
